(COMPLETED) Drowning
by Niari Black
Summary: What happens when you are drowning in your fears, emotions and love for your best friend... Seth Rollins of the WWE. A man who is a third of The Shield. You've loved the two-toned ninja for a long time but can you stay above the crashing waves long enough to be saved by him?
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when you are drowning in your fears, emotions and love for your best friend... Seth Rollins of the WWE. A man who is a third of The Shield. You've loved the two-toned ninja for a long time but can you stay above the crashing waves long enough to be saved by him? _

"You know what Seth?" You nudge him with your elbow as the two of you are spread out on the bed in the hotel room. He cracks open a brown eye and stares at you curisouly. Why were you keeping him from taking his nap?

"What (your name)?" You smile a little crookedly which causes Seth to open both eyes and stare at you like you're about to do something crazy.

"Are you in your Ambrose phase right now?" You roll over onto your back and fein hurt with a hand on your heart.

"Ouch! Why have ya' got to be so mean Sethie?" Seth shakes his head before closing his eyes again. A silence ensues until Seth breaks it with,

"You were going to tell me something?" You start from your thoughts and scratch your head.

"Eh? Was I? What was it? Ohhhh…." You begin to chuckle evilly as a random thought floats through your head. Seth has had enough since he sits up and croses his arms and legs.

"You're keeping me up from my nap (your name)!" Seth stares at you with a hard face until you snap back to reality and sit up to face him. You reach out a hand and grab a lock of black hair between your pointer finger and thumb. Rubbing it between these two fingers you cannot help but smile at how soft it is. The man is defiantly obsessed with his hair and you loved that about him.

"I love your hair." Seth's brow pulls low over his eyes before his eyebrow begins to twitch.

"That's what you had to tell me? You kept me from a much needed nap for that? Sigh… What am I going to do with you? You hang around with Ambrose too much…" As Seth mumbles other things you cannot help but feel your heart twist a little. You drop your hand down beside you and side off the bed.

"I'm going to go get a beer with Roman and Dean. See ya' later…" Seth greets this with a grunt and a rough, "Imagine that." You are glad that he isn't looking at you since your eyes are begin to glimmer with the tears you won't shed…

_"How can the man I love the most in the world tear me apart so easily and yet also build me up? Why was he so rude towards me? What did I do? I just… I didn't get to say what I really wanted!"_As these thoughts rush through your head you try to put on your running shoes as silently as possible since you don't want to disturb him from his nap anymore.

_"Why am I still trying to be quiet?"_As you tip toe to the door quietly you take one last look at Seth as the tears drip a little. You shake your head and head out the door, softly closing it behind you…


	2. Chapter 2

As you lean against the wall beside the hotel room door that you share with Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns you cannot help but to grip the bridge of your nose as your face scrunches up. You are trying to keep the tears from falling when you hear Roman's deep laughter and and Dean's rough scratchy voice carry down the hallway. You look to your left and take in a few deep breaths when a random hand is gently set on your shoulder. You stiffen and whip your head around to stare into the big gray slate eyes of Roman Reigns. His eyes go wide before he looks at the ground.

"Let's go get a beer." Roman's voice is soft but he winces when you laugh with a broken smile. Dean flinches as well and gives you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll stay here with Seth… Maybe talk to him a little bit." Dean ruffles your hair slightly, earning a grin from you, as he chuckles.

"There's that smile we love to see."

**(Dean's POV)**

I smile a little before opening the door and slightly leaning against the door frame as I watch you walk off down the hallway and step into the elevator with Reign's arm around your shoulders. I shake my head which causes my dirty blonde locks to fall into my eyes slightly. With a frown on my face I turn to enter the hotel room.

_"What the fuck is wrong with Rollins? How can he, hell, how DID he shut down one of the most happiest people in the world?" _I step into the room and slam the hotel door shut behind me. I try not to look to amused as Rollins jumps up from out of bed and looks around the room with his shaggy black nd blonde locks in random waves around his face. He grabs the side of his head with wide eyes and watched me I cast one glance at him and head to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"What the fuck are you doing Ambrose?" I turn to Seth and shake the beer I was now holding a little before popping the top and taking a swig.

"Grabbing a beer?" I shrug a little before heading into the main room and sprawling out on the free bed with my beer in my hand. As I take another sip I hear Seth growl low in his throat.

"So you have to come in here like a manica without any respect for those who might be sleeping!?" I roll my head to the right and lock eyes with Seth. My face is hard, my eyes cold and Seth's eye go wide.

"What?" I roll my head to the left in respone.

"What the fuck was that look for Ambrose?" I feel my eyes slide closed and my free hand clench into a fist. The next bed creaks as I hear Seth Rollins climb out of it. A random pillow lands on my face and look out from under it at a glaring Seth. I sneer at Seth before sitting up.

"Why are you such an ass hole towards (your name)?" Seth's jaw sets and he crosses his arms across his chest. I sit up in bed, throw the pillow to the side, set my beer on the beside table and then proceed to push myself into a standing position. I turn to Seth, my fist balled up, and randomly punch him in the jaw. Seth falls to the floor with a grunt as he grabs his jaw. He stares up at me with a shocked face and I cannot help but smirk at him.

"She kepy me up from a much needed nap to tell me she loved my hair!" Seth glares at me with a rough sounding voice.

"Ever throught that maybe she had something else to say that she couldn't get out? It doesn't mean you have to break our friends fucking heart!" With that I grab my beer and finish it off before storming out of the hotel room to follow after Reigns and (your name).


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth's Point of View**

I was still lying on the ground clutching my jaw and glaring at Dean when he finishes his beer, steps around me and heads towards the door. His last words to me are,

"Ever thought that maybe she had something else to say that she couldn't get out? It doesn't mean you have to break our friends fucking heart." I shake my head angrily when he slams the door behind him.

"What an inconsiderate asshole!" I growl out angrily before getting to my feet.

_"What the fuck did I do to deserve getting punched in the jaw? I never said anything rude to (your name)."_ I growl low in the back of my throat and walk to the bathroom. Flipping on the light I wince in pain and squeeze my eyes shut as the bright lights make them hurt. I slowly open my eyes a little, then a little more. Then finally I open them all the way. I blink a few times to get used to the bright lighting. I look in the mirror and can already see my cheek turning a light red. I slowly trace my fingertips over my jaw before glaring at the red spot growing slowly down to the underpart of my chin.

"God, he is such an asshole." I shut the bathroom door and lock it afterwards before flipping on the fan in the bathroom.

_"I need a long hot shower…"_I pad over to the shower and turn on the faucet all the way to hot and begin to strip out of my plain white t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. As I kick off my pants they get stuck and I fall down on my ass. With an 'oaf' I stare at the wall and blink a few times before angrily grabbing my shorts and throwing them at the wall. My shorts land a few inches away from me, never touching the wall, and I feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Jesus, I hate everything right now!" I stand up on my feet and change the temperature from one hundred percent hot water to something that I could stand under until I got used to the lukewarm temperature. I slide my boxers down over my plump, golden cheeks (I couldn't resist typing that!) and kick them aside a little ways. I step into the shower and slide the curtain closed. Standing under the warm water I let it fall onto my skin as I simply stand there. After getting used to the lukewarm water I turn the temperature up to a hotter one as I step back out of the water and watch as the steam starts to billow up from the bottom of the tub like a thick fog… I rub my face with both hands before grabbing the sponge and squirting some random body wash that Roman had brought with onto it. As I suds down my body I feel my mind drift towards (your name). Images of her in the shower with me… Images of her laying on the bed beside me… Images of me on top of her… I soon find myself turned on by my wicked mind, filled with sweet temptations of the woman. I step under the spray of the water and set one hand on the wall my free hand travels down to my dick. I wrap my fingers around myself and stroke gently as the water washes away the soap from my body. I soon pick up the pace as my mind plays out little videos of (your name) doing things to me. I growl low in my throat before I release ymself and watch the water from the shower was it down the drain. The evidence of my little act was now gone, except maybe the blush in my cheeks of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing the battle of shampoo I squirt some onto my hand before rubbing both hands together a little, I then proceed to rub my scalp with both of them as well. As I am scrubbing at my scalp I hear the door of the hotel room open and close silently. I listen intently as the footsteps come towards the bathroom. When spots start to cloud my vision I feel myself take in and let out a deep breath I didn't realize that I had been holding the whole time. My heart is beating so fast that I can hear it in my ears and I jump a little when there is a few gentle knocks on the bathroom door. I suck in a slight breath and don't answer. I soon hear the door handle giggle a little and turn. I feel my eyes go wide as the door swings open with a creak. I hear someone take a hesitant step in.

"S-Seth? Are you the one in the shower?" (Your name)'s voice floats to my ears, making me wince because I can hear the hesitancy, the nervousness, and the sadness in your voice. I clear my throat a little before sticking my head out from behind the curtain.

"Hmm? Oh! (Your name), did you need to use the bathroom?" I feel my heartbreak a little as you wring your hands, a blush forms on your high cheekbones all the way down your neck.

_"My, my, my she is adorable when she blushes though."_I frown when your (eye color) gaze drops from my face to the titled floor beneath your feet.

"I think I had one to many beers." Suddenly, you slap a hand over your mouth, slam the bathroom door shut and stride towards the toilet. Knowing what is coming I hide back behind the curtain before turning off the shower. Ripping the towel off the rack I dry myself off before reaching out and trying to grasp a hold of my under wear. With the towel slightly in my grasp I feel my feet begin to slip from underneath me. As you are sitting against the wall by the toilet with your face buried into your knees you start when I land on the floor with a loud 'thump'. You stare at me, shocked and slack jawed. I cannot help but shiver when your glazed eyes travel over my body and your tongue peeks out to lick your fluffy pink lips. As I was falling the towel fell from my light grasp and seemed to float in air as I was falling towards the floor. I blush a dark red when the towel lands beside me on the floor. I look at you before reaching for the towel only to be stopped when your white fingers wrap around my hand. Your eyes are closed but you have a serious look on your face.

"I need to tell you something." I wince before squeezing your hand slightly, causing you to snap your eyes wide open before turning a dark red and snapping them closed again. I cannot help but smile. This whole situation should be really awkward but somehow I find it very peaceful, as long as it's only you here…

"What do you need to say to me (your name)?" I watch as you look away even though your eyes are closed.

"This is probably a bad time to say it but, I'm in love with you…" I'm shocked silent. Cracking open one eye, you look at me before opening the other. Staring into my eyes I can see that you've been drowning in everything.

"Oh, (your name)… I'm so sorry." I pull you down into my chest and wrap my arms around you. I choke back a sob when you hesitantly rest your head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't realize that you had the same feelings for me. I've been making you drown haven't I? Drowning in your fears, your nervousness, your emotions… I'm so sorry." I plant a kiss on the top of your head and feel you break into sobs against my chest. I then feel my own sobs rip through my throat. After a little while I feel you pull away and smile brokenly down at me. I watch you pull away before your eyes travel down then with a darker blush then before you scramble away from me. Slapping your hands over your eyes you laugh nervously.

"You should get dressed." I laugh deeply before shrugging and rolling my head sideways to look at you.

"Or maybe you should get un-dressed." I wink at you when you lift your head with wide eyes. I feel myself wanting you more and more when you swallow hard I cannot help but groan a little. I roll over onto my hands and knees and begin to crawl slowly towards you like an animal on the prowl. I watch as you stiffen but then slowly loosen up as I crawl toward you on my hands and knees. I can feel your eyes touch every bit of my skin and it makes me growl out low in my throat. I cannot help the smug smile that crosses my face as I watch your eyes glaze over with lust and something else… Love. My heart yearns to feel your beating along with my own. When I finally reach you I press your knees apart with my hands, gently and slowly as I lean forward and lick your lips. You taste like Miller Light, my favorite drink.

"You taste so good." My hands travel down to your jeans as I begin to rub the flesh that is peeking out from under your shirt with my thumbs. Rubbing in little circles above the indents of your hips I hear you whimper softly into my kiss. Tilting your head up just a little you deepen the kiss between us with just a simple action. Suddenly, your break the kiss and push me back gently.

"S-Seth," you pause, panting a little, "you need to stop or I won't be able to either." I put a little, earning a cute smile in return, before whispering in your ear,

"I don't want to stop." Flicking my tongue, I pop your earlobe into my mouth before gently sucking on it. I pull away when scrape your nails down my chest. Hissing in pain and pleasure I look at you.

"I can't do this Seth. You know that." I nod my head a little before standing up. Pulling you up I grab your hand and pull you towards the bathroom.

"Seth! Please stop." I halt immediately before looking at you carefully.

"You forgot you silkies." You point to my satin boxers with your finger and the most innocent look I've ever seen on your face. My eyebrow twitches.

"Stop calling them silkies!" You chuckle a little but watch me I as walk over to my pair of underwear, step into them, and pull them up over my ass cheeks.

"I could look at that view all day." When I turn around you have a mischievous smirk on your face and this time it's my turn to blush.

"Sethie! Are blushing? That's so cute!" As you press your hands to your cheeks you smile a stupid grin. I mumble before wrapping my fingers around your little wrist and pulling you towards the door once more. As we head into the back bedroom, where you sleep, you throw my a pair of basketball shorts you had stolen from me a while back. I give you a look before you shrug and stretch out on your bed. As I crawl in beside you I feel you snuggle up against me.

"Okay, (your name). I can wait. You're the only girl I want, I need, and I can wait forever if I have too." Planting a final kiss on your lips we both fall into a deep sleep. You were finally mine, and I was finally yours. There could only be happy things to come for the two of us.

**_Author's Note: I couldn't figure out how to end so sorry that it was kind of abrupt! I WILL CONTINUE AND REVISE this little work with more chapters but not yet. I am done… for now! XD Sorry guys._**


End file.
